If Only For A Moment
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: A collection of short poems that I wrote. A few of them are longer than others, but the first one is the title poem. Read and review please!
1. If Only for a Moment

DarkTaoAngel: I made this poem by myself. It doesn't have that much to do with Shaman King, but it has to do with my stories, so I wrote it anyway. By the way, I don't own Shaman King.

_**If Only For a Moment**_

_Darkness_

_Never ending darkness_

_No words to express it_

_When all the pain goes away_

_All that's left is agony_

_Remembering everything_

_But feeling nothing_

_Sometimes everything seems lost_

_When in reality_

_It is just waiting for the right moment_

_Don't forget the hardships_

_The sufferings you've been through_

_Push them out of your mind_

_To reach your true dream_

_If only for a moment_

_Your screams cannot be heard_

_But everyone seems to know_

_What you are feeling_

_All of the pain_

_In your heart_

_Everything happens for a reason_

_When all seems lost_

_Wait for the right time_

_To let everything leave your mind_

_If only for a moment_

_Slipping into darkness_

_Let the shadows guide you_

_Have no fear of the future_

_Let it all vanish into thin air_

_If only for a moment_

_Your words can be heard_

_More clearly now_

_Not just your voice_

_Your feelings_

_Your heart's wishes_

_When all seems lost_

_You are still not forgotten_

_All cannot be seen_

_But all can be felt_

_If only for a moment_

_Take time to realize_

_What matters most_

_And who can sense_

_What you are going through_

_What you feel_

_It doesn't have to last forever_

_It hardly lasts at all_

_But if you get something out of it_

_It can make your life more meaningful_

_If only for a moment_

DarkTaoAngel: It was short, and I did not make it rhyme, but I hope that I get some reviews out of it! Thanks!


	2. Shadows in the Moon

A world of shadow is calling

For those the answer seeks no lie

The moon awaits the fated falling

A whispered sodden cry

Darkness holds in crescent moons

The will of life in shadow

Striking blades of pain they wound

Forlorn the auburn meadows

Living life in shadows light

The worlds begs taking toll

The stabbing pains deep into night

For those the worlds they know

Reflecting shadow affects the water

Showing true light through

Open mind's eye to the shatter

Shadows in the moon


	3. Reflections

Evil Will Rule This World

Led By The Darkness

Eclipsed In Shadow

Forlorn Spirits Wake

Dark Hearts And Sinister Minds

Light Will Save This World

Led By Angels

Soft Whispers Sound

As Horrors Are Broken

New Dawn Arises

Love Hangs In The Balance

Between Evil And Light

Led By The Heart

The Binding Of Worlds

Now And Forever

Reviving The Loved

Leaving The Pain

As Awakened The Morning

Reflections Are Revealed

As Tears Guide Lost Souls


	4. Forgetting You

You're no longer here

It's like you never were

And now it seems your life

Never really did occur

I burned all your photos

Cleaned out your room

Tried to forget you

And how you died way too soon

I wanted to forget

All you meant to me

But there is still a place in my heart

I feel I can never be free

I cannot banish your memory

Although you're gone you're here

And I wish you could see

My new reflection in the mirror

What seems so long

But is in truth so short

Your life and death

Now everybody mourns

There's more than ever there seems

And you made me see

Thatdeath is more precious

Than life could ever be

I got rid of your posessions

I wanted to forget

All of the suffer and pain

And most of all regret

But I cannot banish your memory

Although you're gone you're here

And I wish you could see

My new reflection in the mirror

You've left me with nothing

You never really knew

How much you meant to me

I wish I'd meant something to you

Those three words I forgot

I have here in my mind

Along with you memory

The two are confined

But like your memory

My love is never lost

For as long as I live and until I die

Because I love you at any cost

And I cannot banish your memory

Although you're gone you're here

And I wish you could see

My new reflection in the mirror


	5. Silence

A silent hand striking me

A silent wound begins to bleed

A silent chain I cannot see

The silent pain and misery

A silent tear roles down my face

A silent world in which I'm incased

A void of lonely darkened dreams

My silent pain brings a silent scream

I've lived all my life in these silent chains

Bearing through all this silent pain

The silent cuts that never heal

I've become so numb I cannot feel

The silence was where I would cry

Where I would hurt and I would die

I lived in silence every day

And now the silence shall take me away

I feel no pain now that I'm gone

It feels so good but it seems so wrong

Since the silence took me I will be

Forever silent and never free


	6. Never Too Far Gone

Though your life was hard

Just wait it out and see

Now all of that is over

You can always cry on me

It may seem hard now

To open up and let it out

But keep your faith in me

I'll understand if you must shout

It is not your feelings

That always held you back

It was simply the trust

That you always seemed to lack

I understand what happened

To make you act this way

And I am here to help you

And to make up for lost yesterdays

Though the scars may fade

But your mind seems to be lost

Just always remember this

You're never too far gone


	7. Burning Scars

All of my life

I have been told not to cry

If I ever opened up

It would bring me pain inside

I have always been afraid

Of the life I used to lead

As I was always beaten

And all I could do was plead

The scars I have won't fade

They will stay with me always now

And I will always remember

How I barely survived it somehow

Now I finally realize

All the pain that came to me

Was worst when burned into my mind

Not something I could see

Think of me as your angel

As I watch you from above

And now I finally know

The one thing I needed was love


	8. Lost Tears to Guide Me

A haunted past,  
A broken heart,  
A forgotten face,  
World torn apart.

What makes me feel this way?  
I wonder, could it be you?  
Or perhaps it is more that I had thought  
That I could actually pull through.

For I am no one,  
Lost inside;  
My tears are nothing,  
As is everything I hide.

Why must my heart burn so,  
With the heat of a phoenix flame?  
The ice you owned could extinguish fire,  
I knew before you even came.

But no, you cannot see me now,  
For you'd be hurt like me.  
I only wanted just to know,  
What is it in you I see?

I know who I am and who I can be,  
But for you that's not good enough.  
But perhaps I am more, and can be still,  
A diamond in the rough.

No one cares for me in the least,  
My memory is vanishing fast;  
But at least I thought that love was what  
Could always outlive and outlast.

The flame still blazes on inside,  
My heart is breaking again.  
For I am burning and soon will be gone,  
I knew I could never win.

For I am no one,  
Lost inside;  
My tears are nothing,  
As is everything I hide.

Why must my heart burn so,  
With the heat of a phoenix flame?  
The ice you owned could extinguish fire,  
I knew before you even came.

And why must I feel the love that I do,  
When all I have ever been was a lie?  
But now I have you, and that's more than enough  
To erase all the tears that I would cry.

For I am now someone,  
Outside and inside;  
My tears are now something,  
And I have nothing to hide.

Why must my heart burn so,  
With the heat of a phoenix flame?  
The ice you owned could extinguish fire,  
I knew that before you even came.


	9. Nightmare

**DarkTaoAngel: Here's another poem, and I think this one fits Ren really well. I like it, though it is a little too dark. I'm proud of it, and I think it turned out nicely. It doesn't really have a meaning, but it took me about three days to finish, so please review! Shaman King is copyrighted by Hiroyuki Takei. This poem is copyrighted by DarkTaoAngel. No stealing!**

**Nightmare**

It's the desolate silence that is in my dreams;

It's the unholy wasteland that lives when I scream.

Wherever I look it's the pain that I see;

It's here in my eyes – in my mind – it is me.

It's the low-creeping shadows that are following me;

I am haunted and blind, as I will always be.

The deep oceans drag me; I'm swimming alone;

I know no one will miss me if someday I'm gone.

I'm screaming inside, the blood filling my heart;

All the loneliness and pain is tearing me apart.

It's the hopes that are shattered every day I'm alive;

It's the fear I must face to forever survive.

It's the tears that unwillingly flow down my face;

It's the darkness that pulls me into nightmare's embrace.

It's the terror of losing another to pain;

The horror creeping upon me, slowly driving me insane.

The blood will not leave; the scars will not fade;

When I cry out for help, no one comes to my aid.

I'm losing my grip; I am slipping away;

They can't undo tomorrow what's happened today.

They cringe and they writhe as they fall to the floor;

If you watched loved ones die, would you be sane anymore?

It's torture I feel as I toss in my sleep;

But still I remain in my dark nightmare's keep.


End file.
